Feelings (FioLee)
by RaaraKitsune
Summary: Fionna wonders what it's like to fall in love like Cake and Monochromicorn have, so she asks for Marshall Lee's advice and he helps her out by suggesting to ask either Prince Gumball or the Flame Prince on a date. Therefore, the drama begins...
1. Chapter 1 - Why don't you ask them out?

Chapter 1 – Why don't you ask them out?

Fionna is seen walking through the Land of Ooo's field's, not too far from her and Cake's tree house. She stops walking, putting her hands to her hips. She pouts, "Geez, I'm so bored." She glances around the area, "Cake is out with Mochro. What can I do in the time being?" She sighed sadly thinking, "I want to go adventuring with Cake..." As Fionna pouts in boredom, a black figure is seen creeping behind her back. The black figure raises it's arms up and attempts to scare Fionna. The figure hissed at Fionna as she slowly turned around, "ARGH!" the girl screamed. The figure turned out to be Marshall Lee, the Vampire King! The sly creature ridiculed at Fionna's frightful condition. "Ahahahaha! You should see the look on your face. Priceless!" Fionna gets up and punches Marshall's face. "Ouch! That hurt!" Fionna pouts and replied, "Well, it's your own fault for scaring me like that!" Marshall rubs his face and asks curiously, "Why are you out on your own, Fi? Where's Cake?" Fionna sighs again, looking to the ground. She puts her hands behind her back and answers, "Cake's out with Monochromicorn for a few days. I'm really bored and I want to go on an adventure with her so badly!" Marshall falls silent for a moment, then he puts his arm around her shoulders and asks flirtatiously, "Why not go on an adventure with me?" Fionna blushes from his question, and slips away from him. "Uh, I don't know. You would only get me into trouble..." Marshall feigns innocence as puts his hand to his chest, "Who? Moi?" He laughs as Fionna nods her head, giggling afterwards. "To be honest, I've always wondered what it's like to fall in love... like Cake has." Marshall looks at Fionna quietly. He smiles, putting his hand to her shoulder as he floats in mid-air. "Why don't you find out then? Ask Bubba or the Flame Prince to go on a date with you!" Fionna blushes from his words. She backs away slightly and says, "B-But! I-I... I can't! I mean, I could... but, uh..." Nervously, she fiddles with her fingers and looks down to the ground, unable to say anything. "Fionna, you'll be fine. You just need confidence, and some guidance, that's all." Fionna looks at Marshall's face and eventually agrees. "Right." Marshall floats up and cheers, "That's my girl! I mean, that's the Fionna, I know!" He blushes slightly and transforms into a bat. "I'll be right behind you, don't worry." Fionna smiles warmly and follows Marshall to the Candy Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fionna asks Gumball out

Chapter 1 – Why don't you ask them out?

Fionna is seen walking through the Land of Ooo's field's, not too far from her and Cake's tree house. She stops walking, putting her hands to her hips. She pouts, "Geez, I'm so bored." She glances around the area, "Cake is out with Mochro. What can I do in the time being?" She sighed sadly thinking, "I want to go adventuring with Cake..." As Fionna pouts in boredom, a black figure is seen creeping behind her back. The black figure raises it's arms up and attempts to scare Fionna. The figure hissed at Fionna as she slowly turned around, "ARGH!" the girl screamed. The figure turned out to be Marshall Lee, the Vampire King! The sly creature ridiculed at Fionna's frightful condition. "Ahahahaha! You should see the look on your face. Priceless!" Fionna gets up and punches Marshall's face. "Ouch! That hurt!" Fionna pouts and replied, "Well, it's your own fault for scaring me like that!" Marshall rubs his face and asks curiously, "Why are you out on your own, Fi? Where's Cake?" Fionna sighs again, looking to the ground. She puts her hands behind her back and answers, "Cake's out with Monochromicorn for a few days. I'm really bored and I want to go on an adventure with her so badly!" Marshall falls silent for a moment, then he puts his arm around her shoulders and asks flirtatiously, "Why not go on an adventure with me?" Fionna blushes from his question, and slips away from him. "Uh, I don't know. You would only get me into trouble..." Marshall feigns innocence as puts his hand to his chest, "Who? Moi?" He laughs as Fionna nods her head, giggling afterwards. "To be honest, I've always wondered what it's like to fall in love... like Cake has." Marshall looks at Fionna quietly. He smiles, putting his hand to her shoulder as he floats in mid-air. "Why don't you find out then? Ask Bubba or the Flame Prince to go on a date with you!" Fionna blushes from his words. She backs away slightly and says, "B-But! I-I... I can't! I mean, I could... but, uh..." Nervously, she fiddles with her fingers and looks down to the ground, unable to say anything. "Fionna, you'll be fine. You just need confidence, and some guidance, that's all." Fionna looks at Marshall's face and eventually agrees. "Right." Marshall floats up and cheers, "That's my girl! I mean, that's the Fionna, I know!" He blushes slightly and transforms into a bat. "I'll be right behind you, don't worry." Fionna smiles warmly and follows Marshall to the Candy Kingdom.


End file.
